Bonds
by Anerwyn
Summary: what if Naruto found a father at a young age? Cliche I know. Future Naruhina. Dead for lack of interest, sorry


Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic (aside from Brian) I am attempting to keep this fic In Character as much as possible, so please help me out if you think one of the characters is somewhat Out of Character. Please when giving feedback on my portrayal of the different Naruto Characters, be specific and tell me _why _you think it is out of character.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you thought. I do introduce a new character, based on me, but I do _not_ intend to make him uberly powerful or incredibly strong. As I said he is based on me and therefore, has weaknesses as I do. This new character, who happens to have the same name and general description as I do, probably won't be mentioned in some of the later chapters at all as I only intended this char to be a father figure for poor Naruto. Of course having a father will change Naruto some but please bear with.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Fatherly instincts.

The 6 year old boy stood paralyzed with fear as the men advanced with cold eyes. The poor boy's fear was written in his deep blue eyes. The store was eerily silent as the two men advanced closer. The boy tried to turn, to run away, but the men's eyes seemed to pin him in place. "You little brat, getting in our way," said one man as his face turned up in a dark grin, promising the boy a severe beating. "Yeah, you demon brat," replied the second man as he slowly popped his knuckles for effect. "Oi," a voice came out of nowhere, another man seeming to join the other two in their taunting of the boy. "W-why do you h-hate me, so much?" asked the boy tears streaking past his whisker marked cheeks. "Because," said the first man, his face hidden by bandages. The man's eyes were the only things visible as his hiate and a bandana covered his head. "Oh, be careful, there," said the new comer, "you know the law and you have already broken it once." The poor boy didn't know why but that calm voice made him relax, almost as if the voice was all there was in the world.

The boy looked to the newcomer and saw his deep brown eyes, eyes that held no coldness, only a comfort the boy had rarely felt in his short life. The boy also noted that the man wasn't too tall, only about 5 feet 10 inches tall. The man's raven black hair was about shoulder length and tied back in a simple pony tail. His hiate (the new comer) was set about his head in the normal fashion. As the boy continued to look at the man he noted the man wore simple jeans and a black denim T-shirt, His trench coat was also made of the thick woven fabric. The T-shirt actually had the same leaf symbol on the chest. This seemed to surprise Naruto a bit, as he never saw someone with a T-shirt like his before.

"Eh, shut up Brian," said the other man, who had scar running from his hairline to his jaw line, "your just an outsider's kid, what would you know!" Brian smirked as he eyed the two men amused. "Well I do know a lot, my friend," Brian replied in his calm tone, "for one I seem to remember the Hokage's laws _and_ I stick by them. Unlike some I see." This seemed to have the effect Brian wanted as the men turned on him with anger and resentment. "Why you," hissed scar face as the masked man turned to face Brian. Brian simply chuckled idly as his hand zipped through a series of seals so fast the boy couldn't see what they were "earth style: Absorbing stone bind", Brian's voice rang out as the men suddenly stopped. What seemed like an earthquake made the boy fall on his butt. Suddenly walls of earth shot out of the floor engulfing the two men quickly, blue light seemed to travel down the walls as their chakra was absorbed directly in to the ground. The men grunted a couple of times trying to fight the prisons but were unsuccessful as their chakra leaked from them and in to the stone, only to be carried to the floor and dispersed in the ground. "You ok kid," Brian said as he leaned down to help the boy up, "hope they didn't hurt ya." The boy merely stared at the man a moment before staring at his outstretched hand, "what was that?" asked the boy. Brian merely chuckled and looked at the men with a bit of amusement in his eyes, "oh that?" he asked, "just a Ninjitsu my father made up a long time ago." The boy nodded slightly before taking Brian's hand tentatively. Brian lifted the boy gently up and, to the boy's surprise, set the boy on his shoulder.

Brian walked down the street with the boy held securely on his shoulder. "So, you're Uzamaki Naruto eh?" Brian Asked lightly taking a deep breath of the fresh air. The boy stared down at the man awestruck, "y-You know my name?" the boy asked shocked. "Course I do," said Brian looking at Naruto with a grin, "It's my job to know a lot of things." "Oh," was all Naruto could get out before a gust of wind whipped his blonde, spiky hair around. Naruto's attire was whipped in the wind, his orange pants and his white T-shirt, with its leaf symbol, billowing out slightly.

Naruto glanced at a clock on a nearby building noting the time to be 5PM, "uh oh!" he exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be eating dinner now!" "Hmm?" mumbled Brian glancing at Naruto for a moment. "It's dinner time!" Naruto announced as his stomach grumbled loudly. Brian Chuckled, "I see, well let's get to it then," He said as he picked up the pace.

Several minutes later Naruto and Brian sat at a stand Naruto had never seen before, he usually took his meal at the orphanage with the other orphans. "What'cha want Naruto?" asked Brian turning to look at Naruto who seemed to be debating over his menu. "Umm...," Murmured Naruto, "what's good?" "Oh I don't know, the miso ramen is excellent," replied Brian giving Naruto a smile and chuckle. "MM!" exclaimed Naruto as he set down his menu, "I'll have that then!" Brian Chuckled lightly as he called for the owner and cook, "ne Teuchi, we're ready to order."

They gave their orders to Teuchi and began chatting a bit. "How come I've never seen you before?" asked Naruto looking at Brian. "Eh I tend to stay busy, since I'm really good at gathering information the Hokage keeps me out of town a lot," Brian shrugged as he replied, "not that it really matters, but I have seen you around Naruto. I'm sorry the villagers treat you like that." A scowl formed on Brian's face as he thought back to the times he was "just too busy" to help. Seeing the frown Naruto felt his heart constrict slightly, he didn't know why but he wanted to make Brian smile. "Ne, ne" Naruto said as he screwed up his face and took on a stoic demeanor, "what do you think of my impression of the Hokage?" Brian glanced over and couldn't help but laugh, "This kid is good," Brian thought as he just reached out and mussed Naruto's hair a bit. Naruto pouted and tried to straighten his hair back out, which Brian seemed to find funny as well. A few Minutes of that and their food was there, served by a smiling Teuchi, "here you go," Teuchi said setting the bowls on the table with a thump. They ate their food while making some funny faces at each other.

As they left the Ramen shop Brian looked at his wallet mournfully, "wow that kid can really pack it away," he thought glancing at Naruto. Naruto was walking down the road next to Brian hands behind his head and leaning back a bit, his eyes were closed and a grin was plastered on his face. Brian chuckled, "but he's a good kid, and that grin is infectious," Brian thought, "reminds me of a fox…how appropriate." Brian's thoughts were cut short as well as his chuckling when Naruto asked him a question, "Ne, Brian? Why does everyone hate me so much?" Naruto's face was a little downcast as Brian again glanced down at the blonde boy, Brian's heart almost broke. "Because," Brian said, "they're blind to who you are and can't see past the past." "Nani," asked Naruto staring at Brian oddly, "what do you mean?" Brian sighed slight and cursed himself for letting that slip out, "oh, nothing Naruto, nothing," he smiled a bit, "it's not something to worry yourself about."

A few minutes passed as Naruto thought deeply. "But," Naruto began to say before Brian interjected, "You're a good kid, Naruto. Always remember that and these people are fools for not loving you more." Brian, then, reached out to muss the boy's hair with a cheery smile. Naruto felt his questions slip his mind as he snuggled in to Brian's leg almost causing Brian to trip. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed happily, "finally," he thought, "someone who cares."

After what seemed like forever to Naruto, Brian stopped, "here's your stop Naruto," Brian said. Naruto looked up to see the "Konoha Orphanage" sign swaying in the slight breeze. Naruto pouted because he didn't want to leave Brian's side, he didn't want to face those cold stares by the Orphanage's caretakers. "It's ok Naruto," Brian said, patting Naruto on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow, I don't have any missions lined up for a little bit." Naruto looked up at Brian with the saddest eyes Brian had ever seen, the fear mixing with the loss, "you promise?" Naruto asked as tears began to well in his eyes. "Of course," said Brian giving a comforting smile, "I'll pick you up early, probably around 9AM ok?" Naruto nodded slightly as his face fell, "OK," Naruto said as he finally looked back up plastering that foxy grin on his face, "I'll be ready!" At that Naruto ran in to the building while Brian watched, "poor kid," Brian thought, "it seems not a soul in the world cares about him." Brian sighed and walked off, heading straight for the Hokage tower.

The old woman glanced up from her desk as Brian entered, "what can I do for you?" she asked as Brian leaned on the desk. "I'd like to speak with the Hokage please," Brian said as he looked the woman straight in the eye. "You've already made your report today," the woman said tiredly, "The Hokage is a busy man." "I know," Brian said, "but it's about Naruto." The woman instantly seemed to wake up, "nothing has happed has it?" she asked concernedly, "he hasn't been to badly hurt or anything?" "No, no, the boy is fine," Brian Replied with a slight chuckle, "I just have to report someone referring to him as _demon brat_ is all." Brian nearly spit out the words that scar face had used to describe Naruto. "Oh, oh," said the lady with a bit more oomph than she wanted to, "of course, I'll let him know you're here Brian." The woman quickly got up and went in to the Hokage's office.

A few minutes later the woman stepped out and gestured for Brian to enter. "So you are here to report a broken law?" asked the Hokage. "Yeah," stated Brian as he sat down in a chair across the desk from the Hokage with a grunt. "I see," replied the Hokage linking his fingers in front of his face and leaning down so his elbows rested on the desk. "It was Hikaru Inza," Brian stated darkly, "I caught him and his buddy in my absorbing stone bind technique." The Hokage sighed and sat back looking at Brian over his linked hands, "you shouldn't use your techniques to bind a leaf citizen," the Hokage finally stated. "I know, I know," Brian replied, "but they were going to hurt Naruto, I could feel the killer intent a mile away." The Hokage merely nodded reaching to the bridge of his nose and rubbing it slightly with a pained look. They sat there for a few moments in silence as Brian stared at the Hokage and the Hokage looked old.

Finally the Hokage broke the silence with a sigh and eyed Brian again, "I'm glad you were there to protect him, Brian," he said, "your probably one of the few who can appreciate his predicament. Considering everyone still thinks of you and your family as outsiders." "Ah," was all Brian said as he looked at the Hokage tiredly, "unfortunately I can understand his turmoil, well I suppose _fortunately_ is probably a better term in this case." Brian chuckled slightly glancing around the Hokage's office. The Hokage chuckled slightly and nodded his agreement, "I'll have the man properly punished for his transgression and have everyone gently reminded of the law," stated the Hokage gently. Brian sighed and looked at the Hokage seriously. "Seriutobi-sensie," Brian started as the Hokage glanced up, the only time Brian ever referred to him as that was when Brian was deeply troubled. "It's gotten worse," Brian finished, "the villagers almost ignore your law and call him those things constantly now. You can't punish everyone." Serutobi nodded as he breathed a sigh, "I know," he said seeming older than he really was. "I know that Brian," Serutobi continued, "but there is nothing else I can do but proclaim it a law." Brian stared at Serutobi darkly, "someone should tell him," Brian stated, "at least then he'd know why." "Serutobi sighed and sat back tiredly, "we can't do that, if he knew he'd be scared to death," replied Serutobi, "he's simply too young to understand." At that Brian sighed and nodded, "I know," he said darkly, "still, every time I see them hurt that kid I want to launch an earth bullet or five at them." Serutobi nodded slightly, "that wouldn't be wise," he answered with a small smirk of his own. Brian nodded with a slight chuckle, "yeah I know, but still…" Brian trailed off in to another pregnated silence.

The Hokage sighed and glanced at Brian with a small smirk, "Perhaps it's time for you to settle down and have a family, Brian," The Hokage said, "everyone else your age seems to be doing that." Brian glowered at the Hokage as he changed the subject, but he replied anyways, "nah I'm still to young," he stated. "Bah," said the Hokage, "you re not too young, you just haven't found the right woman." Brian simply chuckled lightly and shook his head, "that too," he stated jokingly. "Ahh," breathed the Hokage, "I know Mitorashi Ankho is still single." Brian visibly quelled at the notion, "no thanks Hokage-sama. She scares the hell out of me," Brian stated as he paled more. The Hokage simply chuckled and stared pointedly at Brian, "bah, I could have a chat with her for you…." "Uhh…," Brain interrupted, "no thanks, hey look at the time. Gotta go, later." Brian jumped from his seat and almost ran out of the office as the Hokage chuckled.

Brian sighed in relief as he left the Hokage's office, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if that is exactly what the Hokage was trying to do anyways. He shrugged as his mind; once again, wandered to the poor blonde kid no one seemed to care about. He finally made it home at roughly 7PM and relaxed on his couch after tossing his trench on the coat rack near his door.

Brian glowered at his clock noting it was 1AM and sighed rolling out of bed, for some reason he couldn't get Naruto's problems out of his mind. He was angry to be sure, and something else that he really wasn't sure about. He got dressed and left his apartment quietly taking to the roofs. He sighed as he jumped another rooftop, this usually cleared his head and relaxed him, but tonight something just felt wrong and he was wondering if it had anything to do with that celebration earlier. He landed on another rooftop as he thought about Naruto and all that that poor boy had to endure, his mind wandered to the villagers' glares at the boy as they walked back to the orphanage. Suddenly his ears picked up something and he stopped in a nearby tree and took cover. He noticed that he was behind the Hyuuga manor as he looked around. After a few moments his incredibly good eyes noted the presence of a man in black breaking in to one of the room windows, quickly shuffling through is store of knowledge he noted that it was Hinata's room. He frowned darkly as he continued to stare at the figure getting a feel for it, suddenly he realized there was no way he would be able to fight that person. He waited for a short time longer, after his realization, and headed for the front of the manor while the figure seemed busy squeezing in to the room. A few seconds later Brian landed in the middle of the Hyuuga courtyard in a kneeling position as Hiashi glowered at him darkly. "Hyuuga-sama," Brian stated respectfully, "I apologize for disturbing your tea, but I noticed someone sneaking in to young Hinata-sama's room." He heard the mug Hiashi was drinking from smash on the ground and inadvertently looked up to see Hiashi's face screwed up in concern and anger. It took Brian a moment to realize but he had seen such a face before, on himself. Hiashi vanished as Brian came to the revelation. Soon afterwards Brian heard a short scuffle and a soft thud; he knew the intruder was dead.

After several moments Hiashi returned with a maid to clean up the broken mug. Hiashi looked at Brian, back to his old stoic and distant self, "the Hyuuga clan thanks you, Brian-san," Hiashi stated as he sat back down not taking his eyes off of Brian for a second. Brian nodded and stood to go bowing respectfully, but before he was able to leave Hiashi's voice stopped him. "The Hyuuga clan owes you a debt," Hiashi said in his monotone and distant voice, "Name it whenever." Hiashi sat there looking at the slightly shocked Brian, he note Brian's features committing them to memory. Brian's right eyebrow had a scar on it that left a bare patch of skin visible, he had a long, and noble face. His nose narrow and aristocratic, a goatee adorned his chin attaching to a rather dark mustache on either side of his thin lips. Hiashi committed these features to memory in the time it took Brian to regain his composure and bow again before leaving. "I will have to keep him in mind," Hiashi thought, "not just anybody could have picked out that intruder so quickly." Hiashi stood quickly and entered his home for the night.

Brian hopped from rooftop to rooftop for a little while thinking on his revelation, "hmm," he thought, "I have seen that face, but on myself. Especially when that chunin glowered at Naruto." Brian shook his head lightly clearing away the feelings he had at that time, an overbearing protective instinct and an anger that he thought he'd never gain. Brian stopped for a moment on a rooftop across from his apartment and sighed, "Wow, never knew I would feel that way," he said aloud to no one in particular. Brian sighed and chuckled mirthfully, "I suppose things change," he thought as he jumped down to enter his apartment.

As Brian Entered his apartment a thought struck him and he grinned, "I got this great idea," he thought, "but first…I need a bigger apartment." Brian quickly changed in to his Pajama's and went to bed with a genuine grin on his face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am always up for _constructive_ criticism and urge you to review this so I can make the next chapter better. Also, I'm hoping to keep most of this very similar to the anime with some differences that will be obvious later on, but I can't guarantee everything will be the same. I would also like to warn you that I may do some time jumps to further the plot and characters in the future. And again thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
